monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sphinx
Sphinx is the guardian of the Pyramid in Monster Girl Quest. She was the first Queen of Sabasa Kingdom and the monster ancestor of the Sabasan Royal Family; including the current generation's Sabasa King and his daughter Sara. The western incarnation of the Guardians of the Directions, she safeguards the Yellow Orb. She is over a thousand years old and due to this she is immune to sealing. Biography A thousand years prior, she fell in love with a man, who she eventually married. The two of them founded the Sabasa Kingdom. However, Sphinx’s husband eventually grew old and sick; yet he refused his wife’s offer of turning into a monster to prolong his life, because he wished to die as a human. Overcome by grief and sorrow, Sphinx was immersed with loneliness; she had considered turning herself into a human as a means of dying along with her husband, but feared that with her death no one would be left to remember him. Since then, she founded the Dragon Seal Trial, a test that, once taken, supports marriage between human and monster (and by law, dragons can only marry humans who have passed the trial). Chapter 1 Sara tries to take the Dragon Seal Trial so she can wed Granberia. She accompanies Luka, who is unaware that she's the Sabasa Princess and led to believe that the princess had been kidnapped and taken to the Pyramid. Defeating Mummy Girl, Cobra Girl, and the Nefertiti Lamias, they finally meet the Sphinx and answer her riddles, although she shows discomfort before she asks the last one. As all the questions are related to humans and their lifespan, Sphinx then reveals her backstory, having loved a human male, but she was forced to watch him die of old age. She then asks what Luka would have done, for he holds a strange fate. *If he chose to “Live on, separated by death”, Sphinx believes that it is a cruel choice for the one who must live on, and it may be preferable to die instead. *If he states “Die with my love”, she regretted living on but feared her lover’s memory would be erased if she were to die. *If he says “Live together as monsters”, Sphinx explains that she considered forcing her husband to live on as a monster against his will, although trampling over his pride would trample over his existence. Getting back to the main point, Sphinx casts her sad gaze and states their true trial lies ahead, and they won’t forget her pain as it is critically important for coexistence between man and monster. With that, Luka and Sara have passed the Dragon Seal Trial, and a dragon-like symbol is engraved on the back of their hands to prove it. He then asks Sphinx about the kidnapped Sabasa Princess, and Sara reveals that it was her all along. With that misconception resolved, Sphinx also entrusts Luka the Yellow Orb, as Sara does not want it; Sphinx explains that it is used to revive the holy wings, although he needs all six. Sphinx, having seen that her own actions are not in vain, sees her lover’s burning flame lives on in Sara’s eyes, and tells them to live a noble life like her husband did before vanishing. Chapter 3 During the war with Goddess Ilias, while the monsters and humans are readying themselves for a second wave from Ilias, Sphinx is invited to a meeting in Monster Lord’s Castle with all other monster leaders. During the second set of attacks on Sabasa by Ilias' forces, she joins the fray against the angel and chimeras alongside the defending Sabasans. She quickly recognizes the current Sabasa King as her descendant upon gazing into his eyes, and he also recognizes her as the founder of the Sabasa family. One month after Ilias' defeat, it is discovered that the Pyramid will collapse due to erosion and is currently undergoing renovations, with Sphinx pushing for such. As a result, Sphinx lives in Sabasa Castle's dungeons, stating the walls put her at ease despite the current King's protests of how unsuitable it is for the founder of the Sabasa family. She notes that the Pyramid is likely to now become a tourist attraction in the current peaceful world, and mentions she needs to think up new riddles to ask the tourists and promises not to kill anyone who answers wrong and instead rape them, though Luka expects that people will purposely answer wrong. Monsterpedia Entry “A mixed beast monster that guards the Pyramid, believed to be older than 1,000 years old. Through her long life, she has come to wield powerful magic. Through various circumstances, she has become the judge over the 'Seal Trial; however, it seems she despairs at her role and lives her life in immersed hopelessness.'' Those who fail the trial are violently raped, then eaten. She forces her prey to be entranced by pleasure as she swallows them whole and slowly digests them inside her gigantic stomach. Her enormous magic, built up over hundreds of years, renders her all but immune to any type of sealing magic.” Riddles The final portion of the Dragon Seal Trial is to answer her riddles; she states that it would be impossible to overcome her in battle. If Luka answers incorrectly, Sara falls down a trapdoor while Luka is forced to battle Sphinx. First Question '''What goes on four legs at dawn, two at noon, and three at dusk? Human! – Correct. The riddle is a metaphor referring to the stages of human life. “Four legs at dawn” refers to a human infant crawling; both hands and feet are counted as four legs. “Two at noon” refers to humans in their adolescent/adulthood stage, walking on two legs. “Three at dusk” refers to old aged humans who use a cane in tandem with two legs, thus counting as three legs. Me! – Correct. Luka is a human, and therefore counts as a correct answer towards the question. You! – Incorrect. Sphinx is not a human. Second Question Why am I asking you riddles? understand man’s transience? – Correct. The life of a human is frail and short, while hers is so long. you like riddles? – Incorrect. just a bad habit? – Correct. She finds the response amusing and interesting; she herself doesn’t even know if it’s a bad habit of hers. She has asked that question to everyone who has come before her, for hundreds of years, and nobody has ever responded with that. Although it isn’t quite the answer, she accepts it, since it could be a bad habit after hundreds of years. Third Question Why are you taking this trial? got dragged into it. – An honest answer, yet incorrect. love and peace! – Incorrect. Love and peace don’t relate to the trial and she asks Luka to explain, which he can’t. it to Sara. – Correct. Luka doesn’t have the ability to answer that question as he came to the Pyramid for another reason, thus Sara is the one who should answer it. Sara answers she’s doing it to get closer to the one she loves. Attacks Finger Offering: Normal attack that damages three times. Mouth Offering: Normal attack that damages three times. Isis’s Lovemaking: Normal attack that damages three times and triggers trance status. Kiss of Death: Normal attack used as a preparation on the first turn. When not guarded, this leads to a one hit KO on the second turn. Ancient Law of Ecstasy: Binding attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Even though her battle is “impossible”, her health can be lowered all the way down. One issue with this battle is her Isis’s Lovemaking which can put Luka in a trance, so Sylph is required. Another problem is her Kiss of Death, which instantly kills Luka if he does not Guard. Keep using Sylph, Meditation, and Death Sword Chaos Star until Sphinx’s health drops to 0. However, even if Luka manages to whittle her health down, she becomes unsealed; with that, she uses her ultimate technique: Ancient Law of Ecstasy, which one shots Luka. That said, the achievement Took Sphinx’s Ancient Law of Ecstasy is rewarded. Failing, Luka is held in the lion’s mouth of the Sphinx as its tongue stimulates him. After that, he is eaten. If Luka is hit by Kiss of Death, he dies instantly and no rape scene occurs. Evaluation “As expected, you came here. As soon as you answered her riddle like that, I knew I would be seeing you. You cannot win this fight. Even if you bring her health to zero, she will revive. Sphinx uses a variety of nasty abilities. Isis's Lovemaking will both damage and put you in a trance. Sylph can block the attack, so be sure sure to use her. Kiss of Death will kill you in a single blow. Sylph cannot block it, so you must protect yourself as she charges up. If you reduce her HP to zero, she may use a new ability... Now go, oh brave Luka. Your only choice to continue your quest is to avoid this fight...” In-Depth Strategy Normal difficulty Premise: Guard when Sphinx is about to attack with her Kiss of Death. #Summon Sylph. #Attack twice. #Use Death Sword Chaos Star. #Attack thrice. #If HP are above 150 use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. #If used Death Sword Chaos Star, then build enough SP to finish off Sphinx with your next skill, otherwise build enough to summon Sylph and do so. Keep attacking/guarding/healing as necessary. Hard difficulty #Use Thunder Thrust. #Summon Sylph. #Attack to regain 4 SP. #If HP is above 170 use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. #Attack twice. #If HP is above 95 summon Sylph, otherwise use Meditation (attack to build SP if necessary) and summon Sylph as soon as possible. #Attack to regain 4 SP. #If HP is above 170 or if Sphinx would be defeated from it use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. #Attack to regain 4 SP. #If HP is above 60 or if Sphinx would be defeated from it use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. Keep attacking and using attack techniques until victory Hell difficulty Her Kiss of Death is nearly unavoidable and used frequently, making her unbeatable. Trivia * A Sphinx is a mythical creature with the head of a human and the body of a lion. In Greek tradition, it has the head of a human, the haunches of a lion, and sometimes the wings of a bird. It is mythicised as treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster. *It is unknown if Sphinx participated in the Great Monster Wars, which occurred 1,000 years prior to the game's events. *Sphinx's last set of questions to Luka have no impact to the story; he will always say to his wife Alice that he will be with her until the end in the game's epilogue. *Sphinx's last set of questions is only indirectly referenced once throughout the game: the angel Lucifina chose to live with the human Marcellus after sealing away her divinity to become human, and she also chose to die a human even though she could have saved herself from a plague by reverting back to an angel. Category:Animals Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Optional Fights Category:Pyramid Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Super Boss